Sasori
}} | english = }} | position = Left thumb }} , also known as , was a member of Akatsuki prior to his death, and was partnered with Deidara, and Orochimaru before that. Background When Sasori was young, his parents were killed by Sakumo Hatake,Naruto chapter 253, page 14 leaving him with no-one but his grandmother, Chiyo, to take care of him. To cheer up Sasori, Chiyo began to teach him the art of making puppets, and Sasori soon proved to be a born natural at the art. He began making puppets at the age of five, and even made puppets that resembled his parents to get rid of the terrible loneliness he felt.Naruto chapter 247, page 18 But because they were only puppets, incapable of giving him the natural parental love he desired, he lost interest in them. They later fell into Chiyo's possession. Sasori, later infamously known as "Sasori of the Red Sand", created many ingenious puppets, including the ones now owned by Kankuro. Twenty years before his introduction in the series, he left Sunagakure, though not before secretly kidnapping and killing the Third Kazekage (although his involvement in the Third's disappearance would not be discovered until around the time of his death).Naruto chapter 267, page 03 More than that, Sasori eventually converted himself into a human puppet to maintain his youthful appearance and increase his own offensive capabilities, but retained his heart - the only still-living part of his body - in a cylindrical container in the left part of his chest. Sometime after leaving the village, Sasori joined Akatsuki, and was eventually paired with Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 267, page 04 After Orochimaru left Akatsuki (for trying to steal fellow member, Itachi Uchiha's body, and failing), Sasori was teamed up with Deidara, although he always carried a grudge against his former partner. He sent Kabuto Yakushi to spy on Orochimaru, but Orochimaru dispelled Sasori's jutsu and convinced Kabuto to join him. Sasori was also shown having numerous other underlings and spies in many nations, such as Yura and Mukade. Personality As a child, Sasori always seemed sad, due to the lack of parental love. When introduced to the art of puppetry by his grandmother, Chiyo, he grew a little happier. He eventually created puppets with the likeness of his parents, but when the puppets couldn't give him the parental love he desired, he became cold and uncaring. This led to him having little regard for human life, and he went so far to state that he would feel nothing if Chiyo died, as he claimed that his heart had become like his puppet body: without any emotions. Despite his cruelty, Sasori also had been shown to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely growing worked up over obstacles that came his way. He also rarely showed any extreme emotions, and even these instances were short-lived. Sasori was also known for his impatience, as he repeatedly noted that he did not wish to wait or keep others waiting,Naruto chapter 265, page 12 which was quite ironic since he had all the time in the world due to his puppet body. Sasori and his second partner in Akatsuki, Deidara, both had conflicting views of art, and they frequently argued about their different views.Naruto chapter 264, page 07 Deidara maintained the opinion that art was something transient that departs quickly, where as Sasori believed that fine art is something wonderful that is left long into the future. This reflected their individual natures; Deidara made clay sculptures which exploded, while Sasori created long-lasting puppets out of humans. Nevertheless, Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, although Sasori never respected Deidara's. Part II Rescue Gaara arc At the start of Part II, Sasori, hidden in his puppet, Hiruko, returned to his former village, Sunagakure, with Deidara to capture the One-Tailed Shukaku's Jinchūriki, and the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. Both the Akatsuki members easily penetrated Suna's defences, as the village was betrayed by one of Sasori's own subordinates, Yura. After Deidara captured Gaara, the latter's elder brother, Kankuro, attempted to stop the Akatsuki duo from fleeing. But Sasori confronted him so that Deidara could go on ahead unopposed, and made quick work of Kankuro, nearly killing him, and easily destroying his puppets, as he had pre-existing knowledge of their secrets. After the Akatsuki members extracted and sealed the One-Tailed Shukaku from Gaara at the Akatsuki hideout, Sasori and Deidara were left in charge by their leader of defeating the pursuing Team 7 and Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo. As Deidara led Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake away, using Gaara's dead body as bait, Sasori was left to face Sakura Haruno and Chiyo. Soon after the battle began, with Chiyo controlling her as a puppet, Sakura was able to destroy Sasori's puppet, Hiruko. As Sasori emerged from Hiruko's remains and revealed his true self, Chiyo and Sakura were shocked to see his youthful face, considering he had left Sunagakure over twenty years ago. Not wasting any time, however, Sasori brought out his Third Kazekage puppet, who he revealed to be his favorite, as the Third was the hardest to kill and add in his collection. Since the Third Kazekage was a human puppet, Sasori was able use its various Kekkei Genkai Iron Sand abilities to attack and overwhelm Chiyo and Sakura. To try and combat the Kazekage, Chiyo brought out Sasori's parents' puppets. Although Chiyo had since equipped them with extra weapons and defences, the Kazekage's puppet's Iron Sand quickly disabled the two puppets. Acting on her own, Sakura demolished the Kazekage puppet after picking up on its movements and using herself as bait to lower Sasori's guard. With the loss of the Kazekage puppet, Sasori revealed the reason behind his eternal youth: his own human puppet body, which itself was fitted with numerous weapons and traps laced with poison. When Chiyo brought out her own ten puppets in an attempt to level the playing field, Sasori used his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, allowing him to control ten times as many puppets as Chiyo. Since Chiyo's puppets were designed to work together, a trait lacking with all of Sasori's puppets, her puppets fared far better than his, although they were eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers. During the battle, Chiyo attempted to seal Sasori's chakra with a special orb from one of her puppets, but missed his heart - the only living part of his body and the source of his chakra - and only trapped his puppet body. As Chiyo and Sakura were distracted by his summoned puppets, Sasori was revealed to have transferred the cylinderical container housing his heart into another one of his own puppets, possessing his own face's likeness, before the seal nailed his original body to a wall. Using the seal as a distraction, Sasori, in his new puppet body, attempted a sneak attack on Chiyo. However, Sakura took the sword's attack from Sasori for Chiyo, giving the latter the chance to use Sasori's parents' puppets to stab him through the heart in the form of a hug, a position that he always wanted to be in ever since his childhood. Before dying, as a reward to Sakura for defeating him, Sasori informed her of a spy that he had within his former Akatsuki partner, Orochimaru's, ranks, and told her of when and where she could meet that spy. When Sasori died, Chiyo implied that Sasori could have avoided her last attack, but he deliberately allowed himself to be killed. Thus, it appeared as if Sasori chose to die in the loving embrace of his parents.Naruto chapter 275, page 16 Legacy At the time of his death, Sasori had not yet captured his assigned tailed beast. A short dialogue between himself and Deidara suggested that Sasori did not even know what beast he had been assigned to target.Naruto chapter 251, page 19 However, after his death, Tobi (Madara Uchiha) took his place as Deidara's new partner and his ring in Akatsuki, and, later, he captured the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, thereby suggesting that that beast was Sasori's target. However, due to the preservation of his body, Sasori's influence on future events was not over with his death. Sometime after the Rescue Gaara arc and prior to the Five Kage Summit arc, Kankuro recovered his puppet body to replace the three puppets that Sasori destroyed. It seems that some modifications have been made to his body since Sasori's death, although it's unknown if certain mechanisms were previously installed, but were not shown prior to Sasori's death. Abilities Sasori was a master of puppetry and created a number of puppets while he was in Sunagakure, including the three that Kankuro later began using.Naruto chapter 251, page 03 His status as a master puppeteer offered him a tremendous advantage against other puppeteer shinobi, especially if the puppets they were using happened to be formerly his own, as seen in his battle against Kankuro. Skill-wise, Sasori could manipulate puppets at an incredible speed, to the point where his finger movements became blurred to Sakura Haruno. As puppets are usually installed with long-range weapons, Sasori was an expert at fighting at long distances. These skills were such that Deidara occasionally said that Sasori was much stronger than he was. Sasori's creativity and skills in the Puppet Technique is so great, that he turned the mere technique into an actual art. Like his grandmother, Sasori also had mastery over creating different types of poisons. His unique poisons, that he laced nearly every weapon in his arsenal with, took effect instantly, and one such poison could kill the target after three days of suffering. Sasori initially believed this poison to be incurable, but later, to his surprise, Sakura came up with a successful antidote for the poison. Sasori's abilities were so great that he managed to defeat and kill the Third Kazekage, who was said to be the strongest and the most feared ninja in the history of Sunagakure. Human Puppetry Sasori's puppets were unique in that they were made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets were more versatile than regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use chakra and perform jutsu. Any jutsu or Kekkei Genkai abilities possessed by the converted human were also passed onto the puppet. Sasori claimed to have a collection of 298 Human Puppets, 103 of which he was actually shown using. Hiruko Hiruko was the first puppet to be shown being used by Sasori in the series. Sasori actually wore this puppet as an armor, and controlled it from the inside, thus eliminating the puppeteer's weakness of being a separate and exposed target.Naruto chapter 265, page 04 Hiruko was his favorite puppet, such that he adorned it during nearly his entire tenure with Akatsuki, and had it wear the Akatsuki cloak and hat. Sasori used Hiruko so much that many Akatsuki members seemed to have rarely seen Sasori in person himself, as implied by Zetsu when he visited the battlefield where Sasori's puppet body's remains laid, where Zetsu seemed surprised by looking at his body, implying it was his first time seeing it. Even when not amongst other Akastsuki did it seem Sasori had worn Hiruko as Kabuto when confronted with Yamato who had been inside a fake Hiruko did not know if he was Sasori or not. On the other hand, Orochimaru did realize he was not Sasori, implying he had seen Sasori's true face during his time with Akatsuki. Also, within Hiruko, Sasori had a deeper and more hoarse voice. Hiruko had a long mechanical, scorpion-like tail (an allusion to Sasori's name meaning "scorpion"), extending from the mouth of what appeared to be a demon mask on its back, which was said to be a recent addition by Sasori to add extra defense to a weak point in the puppet. as implied by Chiyo. The tail worked as Hiruko's main offensive weapon, and was laced with his poison. The tail was also used as an extra defense by spinning it around his body at a rapid speed. Hiruko's left arm was rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing poisoned shrapnel and needles,Naruto chapter 265, page 15 and its mouth could also be used to serve a similar function of firing poisoned needles. Third Kazekage Sasori's favorite human puppet was the Third Kazekage, which retained its unique Kekkei Genkai Iron Sand techniques. When mixed with Sasori's poison, the Iron Sand was given a more lethal edge. The Iron Sand could also be used to fill up the joints of other puppets, thus immobilizing them. The Third's puppet's right arm held several poisoned blades, while the left arm could open up to reveal several summoning seals that summoned thousands of similar arms to attack the target. These arms were capable of pinning down an opponent, emitting poisonous gas clouds, and releasing wires that dragged the opponent into the gas cloud. If these arms were cut off, a small buzz-saw took their place. Puppet Body Although Sasori was thirty-five years old, he maintained the appearance of a teenage boy. Sasori's unnaturally young appearance was a product of his design. Aside from his heart, Sasori's body was actually a puppet.Naruto chapter 271, page 09 In place of his stomach was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing Sasori to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that seemed to serve as "ammunition", which Sasori used to store his human puppets. Sasori also added a pair of poles to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, and pipes to each of his hands that could spew out intense fire or powerful water jets. Despite being loaded with weapons, Sasori can keep them (and his true form) hidden with his Akatsuki robes, which are large enough to conceal them without problem. Curiously, when using "himself", Sasori's eyes were always wide open, giving him a somewhat maniacal look. In contrast, prior to revealing his puppet body, they were always half-closed, making him appear calmer. Sasori has claimed that he has not used "himself" since joining Akatsuki, until his last battle with his grandmother and Sakura Haruno. Installed in the right part of his chest was a mechanism that could spin numerous chakra strings, allowing Sasori to use his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. With it, he was given a drastic advantage over other puppeteers, such that he claimed to have taken down an entire country with it. Sasori's left part of his chest held the only part of him still human and thus the only, and necessary, part of his body capable of controlling chakra: a cylinder-shaped device containing his heart. Because Sasori's heart was the only living part of himself, his puppet body was virtually indestructible, allowing him to survive the poison mist Kankuro bombarded him with, as well as the impact from Sakura's punches. He was also immune to hindrances that would normally affect a human's body, such as fatigue, muscle failure, and pain, allowing him to move at full strength for extended periods of time. When smashed apart, he could simply draw the pieces back together. Additionally, he could transfer his heart to other puppets in a split second, allowing him to abandon a body should it be damaged beyond repair or otherwise incapacitated. How he transferred his facial features, as depicted in the manga, was not explained; at one point, he transferred to another puppet that somehow had his face. Trivia * Sasori had the same birth date as Masashi Kishimoto. * Sasori had one of the longest battle times in the anime (8 full episodes), giving him roughly about 4 hours of battle screentime. * Sasori and Orochimaru had many things in common: both grew cold after their parents' deaths, both experimented on the villagers of their hometown, and both modified their bodies in order to attain immortality. Both defected from their village, both joined Akatsuki, and they ended up becoming partners before Orochimaru left the organization. They were both also defeated by members of Team 7. Also, both killed a Kazekage. * means "scorpion". * In the first poll he was in (the 6th overall poll), he placed 6th on the list.Naruto chapter 292, pages 1-2 * He was the first Akatsuki member to die (at least on-screen) in the series. Quotes * (To Chiyo and Sakura) "Since I don't like waiting or making other people wait ... I'll end this quickly." * (To Kankuro) "For my name to be known all the way down to a kid like you ... is an honor." * (To Deidara) "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty." * "A puppet user's ability is measured by the number of puppets they can use." * (About Chiyo) "Great puppet masters think alike, I suppose." * (To Chiyo) "That is a considerable amount of puppets. But ... to summon one hundred puppets of his own With this, I took down a country." * (To Sakura) "I will soon die. Before that, I'll do something pointless for you ... a ... reward for defeating me ... you wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you ...?" References